Love Is A Funny Thing
by BronzeWing31340
Summary: Marlene McKinnon finds herself falling for a boy she used to hate. Will she accept that a relationship with Sirius Black might not be the worst thing in the world? Short story, please review.


Marlene McKinnon consider herself a lucky person. She was the third daughter of Myron and May McKinnon and was one of five children, the fourth child coming after Michael, Marissa, Melanie and coming before Megan. Her family loved her and were always there to offer support should she need it. She also had the bestest friends a girl could ask for, Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, Alice Prewett and Dorcas Meadowes, all of which she shared a room with at school.

She had everything she could possibly want, the only thing she was never lucky in was love. She had only had three boyfriends during her five years at Hogwarts and all had only lasted a few months, the last one being Ryan Smith; a Hufflepuff in the year above them. Ryan had cheated on her with Claudia Flint, a girl in Slytherin who happened to be the same age as her.

It was the summer holidays and she was still hurting over her breakup with Ryan. She had really liked him and thought that her relationship with him would last a bit longer than five months. Clearly she had wrong. But she wasn't going to sit and mope around and have Marissa and Melanie tease her. She had received a letter from James Potter, inviting her to his annual summer barbecue to which she had agreed to go.

Marlene had arrived at James's house at four in the afternoon, surprised to see that Lily had accepted the invitation. She caught up with each of the girls and helped herself to several beers. The group ate, laughed, played truth or dare and a drinking game called I have never in which a person had to say something they had never done and if anyone in the group had done it, they had to take a shot of firewhiskey.

Dorcas and Alice had gone home with Frank Longbottom to escort them as it was late. Mary and Remus had fallen asleep in the hammock in the back garden with Peter retreating to one of the many guest rooms in James's house; to which James had gone to show Lily where she was going to be sleeping. Which left her alone with Sirius.

She couldn't stand Sirius, his cocky nature and flirtations with the other girls. He was practically a man whore at school and he and James had a little fan club. But now he seemed different. She guessed the drinking had calmed him down as he was smiling a genuine smile at her instead of throwing a chat up line her way. They both knew how much she had had to drink over the course of the night.

"So how are you doing McKinnon? Still hurting over that prat Smith?" asked Sirius.

Marlene let out a heavy sigh and moved to sit closer to him, there was no harm in it surely?

"I really liked him and he betrayed me."

"He's an idiot, cheating on a beautiful girl like you."

Marlene scoffed, causing Sirius to frown at her.

"What?"

"There was me thinking you actually wanted a conversation with me."

"I wasn't trying it on with you, I was being nice and complimenting you because you are beautiful."

Marlene looked at him in confusion, this was becoming a dangerous situation as they got even closer together.

"Why?"

"Because you're different, you're good. You're unique. You've always been the one girl I could never have."

Marlene held his gaze, not caring that part of her was telling her not to take it further. But she was feeling that he was showing her a different side to him tonight, a side she never knew existed in Sirius Black. A side to which she could actually like if only he showed it more.

"I want to forget."

"Forget what?"

"Forget the hurt, Forget Ryan. I just don't know how."

"I understand. You deserve so much better than him."

Before she knew what she was doing, her mouth had claimed his in a heated kiss. Running her hands through his hair and gripping him tightly just as his pulled her closer to him and his hands ran gently down her bare arms and rested on her hips. The kiss continued with their tongues exploring the other's mouths and it was only when Marlene began to unbutton his shirt that he pulled away.

"I don't want to do this if you're going to blame it on drinking. I don't want to do it if you'll regret it in the morning."

"Would it mean more to you? More than the other girls who have shared your bed."

"They've never stayed the night if that's what you're insinuating. But yes it would mean more to me, I just want it to be because you actually want me Marley and not as the next best thing."

"Sirius-

He let out a heavy sigh before placing a light kiss to her lips, "Sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning. Goodnight Marlene." and then he went off to bed. Marlene sat there a little longer feeling embarrassed about what had happened but she didn't blame Sirius for not taking things further, if anything she was surprised that he had not taken her up to his room. As she stood and climbed the stairs to the room she was staying in, she wondered if there was more to Sirius than what met the eye.

ooOoo

The next morning, Marlene went downstairs feeling a little hungover. She smelt the bacon cooking in the kitchen and was glad to see that James was cooking for everyone. After all, bacon was the best cure for a hangover. They all ate their breakfast in silence, mostly because they were suffering from hangovers that they didn't really feel in the mood to talk due to feeling sorry for themselves. She noticed that whilst they ate that Sirius was staring at her.

After eating many bacon sandwiches, Lily retreated back to bed for another hour. Mary, Remus and Peter decided to start a game of exploding snap and James had decided to take a shower. Leaving Marlene alone in the kitchen with Sirius.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Sirius asked quietly.

She nodded, "I wasn't that drunk."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"About you knocking me back? Embarrassed actually." Marlene replied.

Sirius nodded, "Marlene, the only reason I said no is because you aren't like the other girls I've shagged. You're special and attractive. Very attractive. So I found myself not being able to sleep with you whilst you were intoxicated. I respect you too much to take advantage of you."

Marlene frowned at him, "So the only reason you knocked me back was because I was drunk? Not because you don't find me appealing?" she questioned.

Sirius chuckled and leaned across the table and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, causing her to blush a light pink.

"Believe me McKinnon, if I had my way I'd show you a good time right now. But you hate my guts don't you?"

Marlene rolled her eyes but smirked a little in amusement, feeling slightly better about the incident the night before.

* * *

**A/N: So please let me know what you think, the first time I've done a Blackinnon fic.  
**


End file.
